


Lost in Japan

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, Japan, Kissing, M/M, Vacation, needy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Even if it means spending a week in bed, Kyungsoo will take this vacation and enjoy it.





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic is totally not based on the shawn mendes song "lost in japan," as i had no idea it existed until i was about 3/4 of the way through writing it and [kiki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves) was like "this reminds me of that shawn mendes song." i laughed for five minutes straight once i read the lyrics, then listened to the song, because honestly, it doesn't get more perfect than that when matching a song to something you've written
> 
> so if you want a theme song, well, there you go :')
> 
> anyway, not shawn mendes' fault, but definitely kyungsoo's fault for revealing he visited with baekhyun in japan on their respective vacations so,,,,,,thanks dude
> 
> pls enjoy my product of severe sleep deprivation  
> (and pls don't roast me for making up a hotel that worked for what i needed)

Frankly, Kyungsoo thinks that going on vacation sounds _exhausting._

All he’s done, for the past seven years, is travel to extravagant places and try new things in the very few minutes of spare time he’s allotted thanks to his overly-demanding career, so he needs, more than anything, a change of pace, not more extravagant places and trying of new things.

He’s not complaining about his career path, not really. It’s exhausting most of the time, and overwhelming the rest of it; there are days when he can feel himself being watched or followed that make him want to just walk away right then and there, to quit.

But his love for music runs deep, and his love for acting runs even deeper. He craves the rush of adrenaline that comes from singing on stage in front of thousands, and adores the feeling he gets when people are shocked, every time, by whatever new character he plays on television or film, and whatever that character does. These feelings outweigh the bad ones every single time.

When Kyungsoo lays it all out on the table, however, it’s glaringly obvious, screaming at him, really, that in his seven years since he debuted as a pop idol, he’s never once participated in the week-long vacation he and his band members get at the beginning of every year. He always works through it. But for the first time in forever, he doesn't have anything solid lined up for the first week or two of January, and he thinks, _why the hell not?_

Even if it means spending a week in bed, he'll take this vacation and enjoy it.

 

 

And that's exactly how he starts things off; in bed, and watching the second to last season of _Dexter_ with his pups curled up at his sides, noodles and beer at hand.

Sehun had invited him to Jeju, which had been tempting enough—Kyungsoo really loves that island, and Sehun's company—but Sehun has endless friends in the most obscure places, and Kyungsoo knew the last thing he would want on this vacation would be forcing himself to socialize to keep Sehun happy.

Which is similar to why Kyungsoo also turned Chanyeol's trip to the mountains near Hokkaido in Japan down, because not only would Kyungsoo have to socialize with people he doesn't know very well, he would have to be _active_ and _snowboard,_ and that sounded more exhausting than anything Kyungsoo could've dreamed up on his own.

So here, Kyungsoo lies, warm and cozy in his parents' home, surrounded by love and the smell of home-cooked food, perfectly content to do nothing.

 

 

Except by the end of day two, Kyungsoo is terribly, unexpectedly _restless._

There's no doubt that he feels completely recharged, but _dammit,_ after seven years of never having more than a day or two off at a time, his body can't accept psuedo-hibernation for seven _days?_

He teases his fingers along the keyboard in the corner of his room, fiddles with Overwatch on his PC, and hangs, upside down, off the side of his bed, letting his dogs lick his face as he ponders his life and life choices, but nothing eases the itch of needing to go somewhere, _be_ somewhere, and he hates that this is the downfall of being so dedicated to his work.

"You should go," his mother says later that night, when they’re standing shoulder to shoulder at the sink, washing the dishes from dinner.

Kyungsoo frowns, pausing his rinsing. "Go where?"

"Your fidgeting is making _me_ antsy." She rolls her eyes, and Kyungsoo can't help but laugh. There's no one on this planet he's more fond of than his mother. "Why don't you go see Yeollie in Hokkaido?"

Kyungsoo hums, scrubbing the dish in his hands with a newfound determination. "Snow doesn't sound ideal right now."

"Then go to a spa!"

He laughs again. "Where? The SM building?"

His mother chuckles, nudging him with her shoulder. "Absolutely not. You might be itching to work, but I forbid you from going anywhere near that building until your vacation is over."

"You forbid me, huh?" Kyungsoo teases, and she winks at him.

"You deserve this time, sweetheart. Even if sitting at home doing nothing isn't working out for you, you should go out and enjoy yourself. I hear Japan's hot springs are really nice in the winter, especially."

Kyungsoo turns the water in front of them off and dries his hands quickly before wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Why don't I take you with me, huh? After all this time, you've still never been to Japan, and I know how much you'd love to go."

"Don't speak such nonsense, Soo," his mother says, though she does giggle, softening around the edges in delight. "Those clothes in my studio won't sew themselves!"

"Yah," Kyungsoo whines, though it's more playful than anything. "Tailors deserve vacations, too."

"Honey." His mother laughs. "I don't need much of a vacation if I love what I do." She smiles. "Just like you."

"So—“

 _"But..."_ She points her finger at his chest. "What you need is _rest,_ sweetie. I know things are picking up for you, but you'll kill yourself if you don't let yourself rest every now and then."

Kyungsoo sighs, pulling her fully into a hug. "I know, Mom." He tucks his smile against her shoulder. "Thanks."

Once he finishes helping her clean up, and freshens up himself, he sits down with his laptop and books the earliest flight to Japan.

Just not to Hokkaido.

 

 

Thankfully, he manages to keep his flight discreet from fans, most likely due to him booking his flight so last minute, and he spends the entire plane ride looking at the hotels listed in a specific area, narrowing down his choices one by one until he's come to a confident decision.

He hovers on _Hot Springs Suites_ for a while before clicking the _reserve_ button, chuckling to himself that his mother is at least _sort of_ getting what she wants of him. The hotel isn't called what it is because it has a real connection to any local hot springs, but because it was created to better suit people like Kyungsoo, people who need a little more privacy than the average person, as the master suites in this hotel have private balconies and hot tubs designed to look like tiny hot springs, suitable for four people at most.

The view, at the very least, looks incredible, and it's in the exact location Kyungsoo wants to be, about an hour outside of Tokyo, so by the time his flight lands and he's pulling his baseball cap a little farther over his eyes, he's _excited,_ and that alone tells him this was definitely a good idea, after all.

He sends off a text before grabbing his carry-on from the compartment above him, smiling behind the mask covering his mouth the entire walk out of the airport.

 

 

The hotel is massive, moreso than what the photos online revealed, striking so much awe in Kyungsoo as he looks around while a bellhop takes his things, that he almost forgets to check, and double-check, over his shoulder to make sure no one is following him.

He's quickly led upstairs, probably thanks to a call from his manager, who Kyungsoo had sent the hotel invoice to while in the air, and then is handed two keycards, despite there only being one of him. The bellhop gives him a brief tour of the master suite and shows him how to work the balcony hot tub before Kyungsoo thanks and tips him, sending him on his way.

He moves his small suitcase and backpack closer to the bed, but doesn't bother unpacking, electing to take a thirty minute nap before heading to a little, locally-owned Japanese restaurant about a block away that he'd heard is to die for. He's starving, but if he wants to make it through the day without falling over, a nap must come first.

 

 

Kyungsoo is milling over the paper menu before moving up to the counter to place his order when a nonchalant voice sounds behind him, "Y'know, I hear the Tonkatsu is to _die for."_

Kyungsoo bites his lip to keep from smiling too hard, forcing himself to keep staring at the menu. "Yeah? Someone told me it was the Yakitori that was the best choice here."

“Maybe that person tried the Tonkatsu yesterday and became a changed man.” The voice hums, moving closer until Kyungsoo is wrapped in a warm embrace from behind, a face briefly pressing into his neck. "We should just get both."

Kyungsoo nods, touching the hands resting on his stomach just before they pull away. "Will you share a Miso Soup with me?"

"Mm, I think I could be swayed, if you'll share dessert with me."

Kyungsoo doesn't hide his smile this time, as he watches Baekhyun move to stand next to him and peek at the menu. He looks good, nice, like he's gotten a couple of good nights' sleep to combat the hundred restless nights he's had in the past few months; his exposed dark circles are lighter than usual, his eyes twinkling when they glance up to meet Kyungsoo's. "Hi," Baekhyun murmurs, and Kyungsoo wishes so badly he could see Baekhyun's smile behind his mask.

"Hi," Kyungsoo whispers.

"You're staring," Baekhyun whispers back, cheeky, after a moment too long has stretched between them.

Kyungsoo huffs, dropping his gaze back to the menu. "It's good to see you."

He can practically feel the way Baekhyun preens next to him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet for a second. "We saw each other four days ago, you sap."

Laughing, Kyungsoo shakes his head. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Yeah." Baekhyun leans into him. "Yeah, I do. It's good to see you, too, Soo."

They order everything to-go, despite previously planning to eat in the restaurant. They claim and agree it's safer to eat in private, which it is, of course it is, but Kyungsoo can't ignore the other thing either, the real reason they need to be behind locked doors.

 

 

"So," Baekhyun says around a mouthful of chicken. Kyungsoo reaches across the slim space between them to wipe some grease from Baekhyun's chin. "What exactly happened to your _I'm not doing a damn thing_ vacation, huh? Miss me that much?"

Kyungsoo snorts. "Is that the best you've got for imitating me?" Baekhyun pouts. "And...I don't know. I just suddenly got so _restless._ It was awful."

"You? Restless?" Baekhyun holds up a bite of their Tonkatsu, gently easing it into Kyungsoo's mouth.

He chews carefully as he shrugs. "I'm fine, staying as busy as I am, you know? I love everything I'm doing right now. And I know I need this vacation, but I thought..."

"Lazing around would do the trick?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo takes a sip of his soda. "My mom suggested I go stay with Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's eyebrows raise, a careful calculation of an expression. "Yeah? And you chose little old me, instead?"

"Don't play daft," Kyungsoo mutters, suddenly feeling shy. He hates that Baekhyun always has that effect on him, when they're alone and away from reality like this. "Why'd you come to Japan all alone anyway?"

And Baekhyun, honest as ever, says, "Because I hoped you'd follow me."

 

 

Kyungsoo isn't sure if he imagines the way they seem to eat faster after that or if time simply speeds up for them, as anxious as they are to try out the hot tub on the balcony.

"This is so cool," Baekhyun marvels as he helps Kyungsoo get the tub running with clean, hot water. It'll take a while to fill up, and Kyungsoo suddenly has no idea what they'll do until it does, as if they haven't been close for the past seven years and this is a first date or something. "Oh, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun suddenly exclaims, his hand slipping from where it had rested on Kyungsoo's back. "You have to see the videos of the band I saw last night. They were incredible!"

"You went to a concert last night?"

Baekhyun nods excitedly, pulling Kyungsoo over to the oversized chair in the corner of the living room, plopping down first before tugging Kyungsoo down, halfway on his lap. Baekhyun isn't bothered, merely wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo as he digs through his phone for the videos in question. Kyungsoo takes deep breaths until he finds them.

He can't say he sees anything Baekhyun shows him, not really, when he's so tuned in to every inch of him that's touching every inch of Baekhyun, sinking more and more into the comfort of Baekhyun's embrace, helpless when it feels so nice.

"We should check on the water," he eventually musters the courage to mutter, and Baekhyun startles like he'd completely forgotten about it. He probably had.

It still has a bit to go, but the water is high enough for them to get in, especially if they don't want to risk it overflowing over the edge of the balcony. Kyungsoo is just about to say as much out loud, when he turns to find Baekhyun already stripped out of his shirt, and unbuttoning his jeans. "Come on," he says, grinning brightly at Kyungsoo. "Get naked!"

Kyungsoo groans and for the second time in as many days, questions his life choices.

Baekhyun climbs in first, too excited to stop himself, Kyungsoo guesses, and he sinks right in, soaking up to his neck and all but moaning as he does. Kyungsoo swallows around his suddenly-dry throat, frozen where he stands until Baekhyun speaks up. "Well if you're going to just stand there, you can at least be a pal and take a photo of me. A cool one."

That, at least, melts Kyungsoo's nerves, making him laugh, and maybe that was Baekhyun's intention. He always has been best at reading a room and fixing whatever problem he sees. "Okay, Mr. Model."

Baekhyun smiles wide. "You know it."

Kyungsoo does take a photo, Baekhyun approved, and then quickly climbs in the hot tub as well, sitting across from Baekhyun, plenty of space between them, and reacting much in the same way he had. Kyungsoo didn't realize just how tired his muscles felt until he sunk into this hot water.

They're quiet for a while, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the water, eyes on the view before them, of the green hills stretching on for what looks like miles.

But then, Kyungsoo gently finds Baekhyun's foot with his own and nudges it. "Hey," he murmurs.

Baekhyun turns his head to peer at him, eyes drooping lazily. "Yeah?"

"How are you really doing?" Kyungsoo gently asks. "I heard, you know. About the airport, when you left Korea."

They'd all heard, in a group text from their collective manager, who'd heard from Baekhyun on the plane. He'd nearly been mobbed by fans, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone. It was supposed to be a discreet flight, but it turns out someone got their hands on his information. From what Kyungsoo had heard, Baekhyun was pretty shaken up about it.

Baekhyun shakes his head, absentmindedly sliding his foot along Kyungsoo's ankle, smile thin. "I'm okay. Used to it."

"Baek..."

He shrugs. "We're all used to it."

"I just..." Kyungsoo's brows pull together. "Sometimes it seems like you have it worse."

"Nah." Baekhyun waves a hand above the water. "I think Chanyeol probably has it the worst."

Kyungsoo nods, sighing. Chanyeol had indeed been through something similar when he left. He usually ends up running through airports to get away. "Still though. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Baekhyun's smile turns a little more genuine. "Not being there to protect me from the big, bad wolves?"

"Nah." Kyungsoo shakes his head, blindly reaching out under the water. Baekhyun's been inching closer since Kyungsoo made contact, which Kyungsoo should have predicted. Baekhyun gets antsy and can't stand being so physically close to somebody and not touching them, and it's one of those things that Kyungsoo hates to love, because it should be annoying more often than not, but with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is more inclined to feel a resonating warmth in his heart than anything.

He finds Baekhyun's ankle and wraps his hand firmly around it, tugging Baekhyun closer, and closer, until Baekhyun is settling comfortably in his lap. "Nah," Kyungsoo repeats. "You don’t need my protection. You're strong."

"And you're a flatterer," Baekhyun murmurs, wrapping his hands around the back of Kyungsoo's neck and sinking down a little, evening their faces a little more. "And being much smoother than usual."

Kyungsoo hums, hands sliding along Baekhyun's waist. "Maybe I just missed you too much."

Baekhyun only nods before closing the distance between their mouths. "Me too," he mutters before pressing a slow kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. When he pulls back with a gentle _smack,_ Kyungsoo nods too, taking Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding Baekhyun still as he tilts his head and moves in to suck on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, gently tugging on it as he shifts to take his top, humming in satisfaction when Baekhyun kisses him back with a quiet kind of fervor, fingers sinking into Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kyungsoo whispers, a little breathless, but desperate to ask before they reach the point of no return. He thumbs at Baekhyun’s jaw, and smiles when Baekhyun presses into the touch.

“I’m _so_ much better now that you’re here,” Baekhyun whispers before devouring Kyungsoo in the kind of languid kiss that sends fire all the way down to Kyungsoo's toes.

And just like that, Kyungsoo feels like he's come home.

He sighs in time with Baekhyun’s ever-curious tongue skimming the line of his kiss-swollen lips, and inhales sharply when Baekhyun tricks him, nibbling on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before properly frenching Kyungsoo, tasting him, drinking from him while Kyungsoo’s hands slip along Baekhyun’s back and work to pull him impossibly closer. He can’t help but think the same thing over and over again. _I’ve missed this so much._

Kyungsoo can’t remember how long they’ve been doing this anymore, only that it started on a random night in Japan between whatever schedules had been weighing them down back then. Kyungsoo’s flight home wasn’t until the next afternoon, and even though Baekhyun’s was supposed to be that night, he was the one to suggest they spend the night together, that they explore the city and have a drink or two and find the _best_ locally-owned restaurant to try, because those _always_ have the best food. Kyungsoo all too easily gave in, as he’s always been known to do when Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or Sehun is involved, and together they found a hotel on the outskirts of Tokyo, checked in, and started their spontaneous, one-night journey.

He never expected to fall into Baekhyun the way he’s always been tempted, to grab Baekhyun’s head and kiss his stupid pouty lips after they’ve stumbled, drunk, into their hotel room late that night, laughing for no reason other than being happy to be in each other’s company.

Baekhyun’s noise of surprise had quickly morphed into one of satisfaction, smiling against Kyungsoo’s lips before diving in for more. So easily, he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, hoisting him closer and tugging, tugging until they fell to one of the beds in a mess of limbs and giddy sighs.

They spent the rest of the night just like that, learning how they each like to be kissed, and swearing to never tell a soul.

It’s usually Japan where they let themselves have this, let themselves be the people who _can_ have this, even if only for a night, or even only a few hours. It’s not always worth the stress of sneaking around their group members in South Korea, but sometimes they slip, sliding into the sheets of each other’s dorm beds when everyone else has long gone to sleep, sinking until they’re concealed by the covers and feel safe enough to kiss each other senseless. But that’s only on the particularly hard days.

It’s more difficult now. They used to only blow steam by kissing their stress away, but the last time they’d escaped to Japan together had taken them all the way, too caught up in each other to stop Baekhyun when he sank further and further down, disappearing beneath the sheets to take Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth.

It unleashed something between them, a new kind of tension Kyungsoo’s not certain they’re ready for, even now, after well over two years of them meeting up in another country periodically just to make out. That was _months_ ago and still something Kyungsoo fantasizes about, craves more of. 

Terrifyingly enough, it feels like something very _no-strings-attached_ is becoming more than just that. When all Kyungsoo can think about is Baekhyun, when Baekhyun gets quiet every time all the guys tease each other about whatever secret relationships they’re in, or crushes they have, when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun assure each other they can pursue other people, but never do, it feels like _more._

They can’t afford _more._ Not with the lives they lead.

But sometimes, when Kyungsoo is in his bed at the dorms alone late at night after his millionth after party or dinner with fellow actors, Baekhyun staying at his parents’ house, sometimes Kyungsoo gets vulnerable enough to consider it.

Would it really be so much different than what they have now?

He always tries to list the pros and cons in his head, but somehow it always turns into him just thinking about _Baekhyun_ and the way his soft skin feels beneath Kyungsoo’s fingertips, the way his hair tickles Kyungsoo’s forehead and cheeks when Baekhyun hovers over him in bed, the way, after kissing for hours, Baekhyun’s already bright pink lips are so much pinker, they’re almost red, or especially the way Baekhyun makes these little _sounds_ when Kyungsoo takes charge of a kiss, like it’s exactly what he was waiting for all along.

Kyungsoo chases Baekhyun’s quiet whimpers with his tongue, then parts long enough to draw his hand from Baekhyun’s back and relocate to Baekhyun’s jaw before sweeping in with more fervor, working hard to draw more sounds from Baekhyun’s throat, suddenly desperate to hear the way he moans again after months of going without it.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispers, shuddering in Kyungsoo’s embrace when he trails firm, wet kisses down Baekhyun’s neck despite the fact they’re still soaking in hot water. “Fuck, I’ve missed this so much.”

Kyungsoo nods, his nose brushing Baekhyun’s warm skin before he latches his mouth onto Baekhyun’s collarbone, only hesitating a moment when a pros and cons list zips through his head, but just as quickly as the list is there, he realizes Baekhyun has four whole days to let these marks heal, and anything still fading will be easy to cover with makeup after that.

Baekhyun is already a moaning mess by the time Kyungsoo noses up his neck to nibble bruise number two into his skin, fingers sunk deep into Kyungsoo’s hair, nails scratching his scalp for purchase.

By the time their mouths crash in a fiery kiss all over again, Kyungsoo knows they’ve officially reached that aforementioned point of no return.

“I’ve missed this too,” Kyungsoo mutters, way too late, but it feels important somehow that he say it, so he does. “You. I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun nods, eyes closed, almost squeezed shut, as he takes Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, hips rutting of their own accord, aimless when the water keeps them from moving the way they clearly want to. “Soo…”

Kyungsoo gets the hint, dropping his hand from Baekhyun’s face and into the water. “Can I touch you?” he whispers, suddenly a little shy. Baekhyun took initiative last time, and Kyungsoo merely went with the flow, but he’s determined to show Baekhyun that he’s just as in this as he is, just as invested in whatever exactly _this_ is.

“Please,” Baekhyun quietly pleads, clearly also a little timid. “Yes. Please.” He opens his eyes to peer right into Kyungsoo’s, and for just one moment, everything stops, sending Kyungsoo’s heart into his throat. This is the moment, he stupidly thinks, the moment in television and film where the two main characters realize nothing matters more to them than each other. They’re having _that moment,_ or Kyungsoo is at the very least. Baekhyun’s pink cheeks flush a little deeper, breath stuttering before he says, “Please,” again, so quietly Kyungsoo isn’t sure he would have heard him had he not been staring at him.

Kyungsoo sucks in a sharp breath, nodding and gripping Baekhyun a little tighter with the arm still wrapped around his waist. “I’ve got you,” he whispers back, tilting his head forward and up, waiting until Baekhyun complies and kisses him before firmly wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun moans right into Kyungsoo’s mouth, and Kyungsoo swallows it whole, licking between Baekhyun’s lips in time with one, two strokes of his hand.

He thinks this will be his new favorite thing; unraveling Baekhyun, turning him to putty in his hands.

It's harder to find a rhythm under the water than it is above it. Kyungsoo struggles to keep his hand steady, the water constantly urging him to go a different way than he wants, but he perseveres, wanting, more than anything, to make this good for Baekhyun.

Regardless, Baekhyun seems to be doing just fine, flushing down to his chest as he struggles to keep up with Kyungsoo's insistent, almost needy kisses, in favor of moaning and whining to his heart's desire, creating waves around them as he bucks his hips in time with Kyungsoo's hand the closer to the edge he gets.

Kyungsoo gasps against Baekhyun's chin when his hand untangles from Kyungsoo's hair only to wrap around Kyungsoo's cock instead. "No need for you to be left out," Baekhyun rasps, and it's so unreasonably sexy, Kyungsoo has a hard time not coming on the spot.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo grunts, shifting his hips beneath Baekhyun's, letting his head fall back just long enough for Baekhyun to surge forward, dipping down to mouth at Kyungsoo's neck in between shuddering, moan-filled breaths. When Kyungsoo picks his head back up, Baekhyun eagerly meets him halfway for a sloppy kiss, making it even harder for them to get each other off, but clearly, neither of them care. "You have no idea what you do to me," Kyungsoo finds himself muttering, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Baekhyun _whines_ in response, shaking his head like he disagrees, or maybe like he knows just how Kyungsoo feels, and he trembles in Kyungsoo's hold, hand slowing where it steadily strokes Kyungsoo, but hips picking up speed.

Water splashes over the side of the balcony when Baekhyun comes with a cry, and Kyungsoo gathers up the pieces of him as he falls apart, melting into a puddle beneath Kyungsoo's hands.

Kyungsoo doesn't let go of Baekhyun's dick until Baekhyun's moans peter out, and then Kyungsoo wraps him up in both of his arms, kissing every inch of Baekhyun's skin he can reach.

"Hey," Baekhyun murmurs after a while. He tries to put space between them, his hand prodding at the point where their bodies meet. "Let me—"

Kyungsoo picks his head up from where it rested while he kissed Baekhyun's neck, shaking his head before capturing Baekhyun's lips with his own, humming happily when Baekhyun lazily kisses him back. "I can wait," he eventually mutters. "Why don't we...the bed?"

Baekhyun's drooping eyes scan Kyungsoo's entire face before he nods. "I'm getting all prune-y anyway." He pouts. "It's not very sexy."

Laughing, Kyungsoo pushes forward to nip at Baekhyun's lips. "You're always sexy."

"Shit," Baekhyun whispers, nipping back. "I'll never be used to you saying things like that."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, lifting a hand to Baekhyun's face and tracing an invisible line down his cheek. "You deserve...a hundred times more praise than what I give you."

Baekhyun pretends to bite Kyungsoo's finger, and Kyungsoo knows he's deflecting. "Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if I'm telling you the truth."

 _"Stop,"_ Baekhyun whines, but it melts into a giggle as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders and hides his face in Kyungsoo's neck. "My handsome Soo."

"My handsome Baekhyun."

 

 

It's much later, after a couple of rounds of sex between the sheets of their giant bed, after cooling off and showering together, rehydrating and calling for room service, when Baekhyun sighs where he's curled up, head on Kyungsoo's chest as he says, "I feel like one of us should be saying _this is bad."_

Kyungsoo gulps, tangling his fingers in Baekhyun's damp hair. "What is?"

"This. Us."

"You don't want to do this anymore?"

Baekhyun picks his head up, brows furrowed and appearing genuinely upset. "Of course I want to. I-I want _you,_ Kyungsoo. I want all of it. I want—"

"More?"

Baekhyun sags on top of him. "Yeah."

After two deep breaths, Kyungsoo works up the courage to say, "Me too."

Perking right back up, Baekhyun eyes him hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo nods seriously, combing his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "I've been trying...to talk myself out of it for so long now, but I-I don’t think I can, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun eases forward, shifting until he's gently straddling Kyungsoo's hips. He dips down to steal a soft kiss. "Me neither."

Kyungsoo huffs a laugh laced with utter disbelief. "This is bad."

And Baekhyun, much more at ease now that he's confessed, it seems, matches his laugh, looking just as nervous as Kyungsoo feels. "So bad."

"We'll have to be even more careful," Kyungsoo mutters, and Baekhyun nods along with him. "Even though I'm not sure much will really change—it's not like being _official_ magically grants us more time—“

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I'm not asking for more time, Soo—though more time with you would be nice, of course," he says. "I'm just...tired of pretending this is casual when we both know it's not. Not anymore. I just—want to be yours. Want you to be mine."

Something akin to butterflies erupt in Kyungsoo's stomach. "I know. Me too." He takes another deep breath, steering the butterflies away and focusing on the hard stuff. "We should consider telling the others."

Baekhyun grimaces. "Yeah, I've thought about that, too."

"It'll be better coming from us than them finding out from Dispatch one day if we slip up."

"No," Baekhyun insists. "That won't happen."

Kyungsoo lifts his head to gently kiss Baekhyun's lips, hoping it will calm him down. It seems to mostly work. "I'm just thinking worst case scenario, Baek."

Baekhyun's shoulders slump. "Yeah. I know we shouldn't ignore it, but I..." He sighs, kissing Kyungsoo's top lip, and then his bottom. "Right now, I just want to know what it feels like to call you mine." He punctuates his words with more kisses, then whispers, "I wanna know what it feels like to let myself fall in love with you."

Kyungsoo barrages forward, suddenly filled with too much warmth and joy and affection to really speak on it, choosing to let his tongue do the talking instead.

They don't come up for air until room service comes knocking, and even then, they're tempted to stay wrapped in their new little bubble of hope until someone physically pries them away from each other.

And Kyungsoo thinks in that very moment, if given the choice, he would stay lost in Japan with Baekhyun forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooookay! thanks for reading guys, and please, if you enjoyed it, leave a kudos and comment to let me know! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville)  
> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/bkxngs)


End file.
